TOW Justin Bieber
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Rachel gets a new client to design an outfit for. Who could it be? And what's this about Monica and Chandler getting pregnant? Joey and Estelle sleeping together? Read to find out!  Warning: NOT a story for people who love Justin Bieber  it's a parody.
1. Chapter 1

TOW Justin Bieber

(A/N: Another FRIENDS story! This one is about Rachel's new client? Hmmm who could that be? Maybe it tells you in the title? Set right after TOW the jellyfish. Warning: If you love Justin Bieber...don't read this!)

Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe were all sitting at the coffee house discussing global warming.

"What's the deal with global warming becoming an epademic crisis?" Monica questioned while sipping her light coffee.

"I think it's people smoking too much." Phoebe said. Then she coughed 'Chandler' and looked his way.

"Actually, Carbon dioxide and other air pollution that is collecting in the atmosphere like a thickening blanket, trapping the sun's heat and causing the planet to warm up. Coal-burning power plants are the largest U.S. source of carbon dioxide pollution - they produce 2.5 billion tons every year. Automobiles, the second largest source, create nearly 1.5 billion tons of CO2 annually." Ross said with a satisfactory smile afterward.

"My theory is that Santa and Mrs. Clause just got pissed that their elves were freezing." Chandler joked. Everyone except for Ross giggled at childish comment. Then Rachel busted through the door, grinning and jumping up and down.

"Oh. My. God. You'll never believe what happened." She squealed while jumping up and down.

"You have to pee really bad and you just wanted to tell us?" Chandler asked while imitating her.

"No." She stopped jumping and crossed her arms.

"Oh! You got a new bra?" Joey asked.

"Actually, yeah. But how do you know that?" Rachel looked down at her breasts.

"It's just a sense I have. ESPN or something like that." Joey nodded and tapped his head.

"Joey, that's called ESP. EPSN is a TV channel." Ross corrected him. Joey had a perplexed look on his face before Chandler finally said:

"The channel with the half-naked cheerleaders during half-time." Joey nodded.

"Umm hello? Kinda had some big news I wanted to tell you." Rachel said.

"What is it?" Monica asked

"Ok, so I got asked to help one of _the _biggest teen celebrities in the world to pick out their outfit for the NYAS!" Everyone was excited by Rachel's news. They all hugged and congratulated her.

"Who is it?" Phobe asked while tuning her guitar.

"Justin Bieber!"

"Beaver?" Chandler cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"Bieber." Rachel sounded out the name.

"Who's Justin Bieber?" Ross asked. Rachel gasped.

"You've never heard of him before!"

"No, I have better things to do than read up on celebrity gossip." Ross scoffed as he crossed his legs and took a sip from his cup.

"Oh, like read an 18 page letters then fall asleep?" Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Ross.

"Remember, You're means 'you are'. Your means your." Ross said in a matter of factly tone.

"So, where's this kid from?" Monica asked.

"I don't know actually."

"He's from Canada." Ross grumbled. Everyone looked at him with a 'what?' expression on their faces.

"Carol and Susan love his music." Ross defended himself.

"Hmm, maybe he's a lesbian too." Chandler joked.

"Wow, there aren't a lot of celebrities from Canada. This is the first I've heard of." Rachel said.

"Oh please, there are a lot of famous Canadians." Ross chimed in.

"Name 2."

"Ok, Michael J Fox from Back to the future, which is the 2nd greatest science fiction movie ever! And...ummm...Matthew Perry!"

"Who the hell is that?" Joey asked.

"You know, the guy who played on 'Second chance'." Ross trailed on. No one answered.

"People always say me and that guy look alike. I don't see a resemblance." Chandler shruged as he started reading his newpaper again.

...

Joey and Phoebe were over in apartment 19. They're 'just friends' right? Well, you're wrong. Yes, the are just friends. But they have sex. A lot. None of their other friends knew this. Both of them were very sneaky when they would canoodle. They had to be especially careful when they'd do it at Joey and Chandler's apartment just because of the risk of Chandler walking in on them.

"Well, that was an interesting game of strip poker." Phoebe commented as she tied her robe closed.

"It was. But who won?" Joey chuckled and followed role, tying his robe too.

"We'll just say it's a tie. Again." Phoebe got out a box of condoms from the kitchen drawer.

"You keep condoms in the kitchen? You dirty chef." She gave him a playful wink. He returned the favor. She threw the box at him and ran into his bedroom. He followed order and soon the casual sex buddies went at it again. Little did they know Chandler came home early from work. He hung his jacket up and heard moaning from Joey's room. Joey's room usually had moaning inside of it. The woman started yelling Joey's name with pleasure. Chandler stopped for a moment. Her voice sounded fimiliar. Too fimiliar.

"Joey?" Chandler called out. "Joey?"

"Crap! Chandler's home." Joey whispered as he was on top of Phoebe.

"Go out there. I'll cover it." Joey got off and put his robe on and tried fixing his hair before Chandler saw him. Phoebe liked to mess his hair up before they did it. He walked out and saw Chandler sitting by the counter.

"Sorry dude. Didn't know you were home. We'll keep the bedrocking down to a minimum."

"That's ok. Who's in there?" Chandler crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Joey's face twisted as he tried to think of a girl's name.

"Joseph? Who's there?" Phoebe yelled from Joey's room as she impersonated Estelle, Joey's agent. Both Chandler and Joey's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Um, Chandler's here...Estelle." Joey struggled to get the words out.

"You're sleeping with Estelle!" Chandler whisper-yelled. Joey nodded quietly.

"Why! And Estelle! I thought you'd sleep with Elton John before you'd sleep with her."

"Well, s-she either wanted a raise or me to sleep with her...I chose the cheaper road of course!" Chandler started backing out of the room slowly.

"Ok...I'll give you 2 some privacy...then...bye!" He ran out of the room quickly and ran into Monica's apartment. Joey walked back into his room."

"Wow, you sounded _just _like her! Who else can you sound like?"

"Anyone you want, baby. You're not the only one who can act Mr. Tribbiani. I learned from the master." She purred while lightly running her fingers down his neckline as the 2 proceeded in their activity like nothing ever happened.

Even though it was just across the hall, by the time Chandler got to the apartment he was out of breath.

"Joey's sleeping with Estelle!" Chandler said quickly before panting for breath. Monica and Rachel stood next to him, supporting him as he stood and caught his breath.

"What!" Rachel gasped.

"Honey calm down, what happened?" Monica asked while rubbing circles with her hand around his back.

"Ok, so I got off work early and expected Joey to either be having sex or watching baywatch. I was right. But I recognized the woman's voice so I called Joey out to ask him who it was and when the woman talked it was Estelle!"

"Wait, did you actually see Estelle?" Rachel asked.

"No, but her voice is so distinct that I know it's hers!"

"Doesn't Phoebe do an Estelle impresion?" Monica asked.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I remember a couple of times where she pretended to be Estelle on the phone to get Joey gigs. What did Joey tell you?"

"He said that she either wanted a raise or to sleep with him."

"Ew." Rachel commented.

"I got it! Let's call Estelle to see if she's really sleeping with Joey, if she isn't we'll call Phoebe and tell her something that she has to come over here for." Monica said. Her plans usually never worked but Chandler and Rachel both agreed with this one. They put Estelle on speaker. She picked up.

"Estelle's office how can I help you?" Monica and Rachel both motioned Chandler to talk.

"Hi, I'm Joey Tribbiani's roommate, Chandler. You're not sleeping with him, are you?"

"What? Of course not! The last time I ever had a man in my bed was when my father had a heart attack and died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rest in peace daddy, bye!" Chandler quickly hung up the phone. "Well, that was the most awkward conversation I ever had on the phone. One of you has to call Phoebe now."

"I'll do it." Monica dialed Phoebe's cell. After 2 rings she picked up.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered. Joey gave her a look to which she mouthed 'it's Monica'. Joey, still on top of her, laid his head on her chest with a muffled groan.

"Hey Pheebs it's Monica. Listen...can you come over?" Monica started to fake cry.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Joey rolled off of Phoebe and sat beside her as Phoebe put the phone on speaker.

"Well...I'm pregnant!" She fake cried even harder as Chandler and Rachel gave her a thumbs up.

"What! but I thought you wanted a baby. Why are you crying?" Monica tried to come up with a good excuse. Rachel pointed to Chandler.

"Because...Chandler's the father! That's right, my baby is a bastard and a Bing!" Chandler's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he took offense to the bastard and Bing comment.

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD!" Joey yelled. Phoebe put her hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Monica asked as she pointed to the phone. Rachel and Chandler were literally jumping for joy.

"Oh, Days of our lives is on TV. Yeah, Dr. Drake just got pissed at the vending machine guy again. You tell him Drake!" Phoebe put the phone back to Joey.

"I wanted cool ranch dorito's not sharp chedder!" Joey yelled.

"I'll be over in minute. Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone as Monica, Rachel and Chandler all simultaneously jumped for joy.

"You couldn't have told her that it was the hormones that made you cry? Why did you say that I was the father of your imaginary baby?" Chandler questioned.

"Because, this way we can tell them that we secretly has sex and didn't tell the rest of you guys. That way, they'll fess up to them having sex too!" Chandler started blinking rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I just had imaginary sex with Monica 28 times." He blinked again. "29" Monica and Rachel both rolled their eyes as Joey came busting through the door in his robe and charged towards Chandler.

"I could kill you! How could you had sex with Monica and not tell me! Huh? I thought we were roommates, best buds!"

"We are! How come you didn't tell me about you and Estelle!"

"I just did like 20 minutes ago!"

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Phoebe called and told me."

"Really? She called you and told you?"

"Yes. Anyway, I have the right to kick you ass for knocking her up!"

"No, Joey! It's ok...It's better you found out this way. Yes, we are with child. And yes, we're together." She pulled Chandler into a romantic and passionate kiss as Phoebe walked in.

"Hey I'm here! Oh my god!" Phoebe stood there with her hand covering her mouth as Monica released Chandler. Who was still in shock but had a pleased smirk written across his face.

"Oh, hi Pheebs." Monica greeted nonchalontly. Chandler tried to greet her as well but it came out sounding like a baby who had gotten hit with a cinderblock.

"Hi...wow. I know you said you guys had...over the phone but...in person...it's just...wow!" Chandler put his arm around Monica as part of the act.

"Yup, she's my naughty housecleaner, Isabelle, and I'm her Bing-a-licious." Chandler spoke without trying to cringe from the nicknae he just gave Monica.

"So..." Phoebe trailed on.

"So...What?" Monica asked.

"How'd it happen?" Joey asked while sitting on the table. Monica clutched her stomach.

"Uhhh...morning sickness. Be right back. Chandler, come and hold my hair back." Monica and Chandler both ran into the bathroom.

"We need a story, fast!" Chandler was starting to panic.

"Ok, ummm...How about this. The night I broke up with Richard you came over. Seeing how sad I was you comforted me. Which turned into something more and ever since we've just had sex. Now we're pregnant. The end!" She clapped.

"Sounds great. Let's go." He caressed her back as she walked slowly out of the bathroom.

"False alarm." He assured the rest of the gang. He helped Monica sit down.

"Anyway, deets!" Phoebe sat across from her.

"Ok, so remember the night Richard and I broke up? Well, Chandler came over and saw me on the couch crying. He sat there for a while and held me as I cried. To thank him, I kissed him. And we did it. That's it."

"That's it! Man, I thought you guys would get together playing strip poker or something." She glanced over at Joey and winked a bit. Joey smirked back at her. Rachel, Chandler, and Monica's speculation was confirmed. Joey and Phoebe were sleeping with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

TOW Justin Bieber

Rachel sat nervously at the coffee house with her friends waiting for Justin Bieber to show up.

"Why are you so nervous Rach? You've met famous people before." Chandler said as she patted her leg.

"Yeah, but this could go one of two ways. Either he likes my style and it gets me a promotion or he hates it and I get demoted to the mailroom and have to work with creepy Steve. The guy only has 3 fingers!"

"Ew." Everyone shuddered simultaneously as the bell chimed on the door. A teenager with longish hair and a guitar appeared before all 6 of the friends.

"Dear god, it's a canadian lesbian!" Chandler gripped the arm of the couch as he scanned the teenager.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rachel Green..." the teenager spoke. Phoebe leaned over to Joey.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" She asked. Joey scanned the teenager for a moment before giving Phoebe a confused look.

"I don't know...I'll ask it." Joey stood up and faced the kid.

"Hey, how you doin' ?"

"Fine." The kid shruged.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Joey screamed as his face looked like he was trying to solve 232/13. Again.

"Justin Bieber."

"It's a guy...I think." Ross whispered to Joey and Phoebe.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel stood up and introduced herself. She and Justin shook hands before she gestured Justin to sit down in the chair perpindicular to the couch.

"It's an honor to be working for you Justin. I've heard so much about your music. How's that going?"

"Better than ever. My fans are the best. Wanna hear a song?"

"Sure!" Rachel clapped as Bieber got out his guitar.

_" And I was like baby baby baby oooohhhhh. Baby baby baby oooohhhhh. _How was that?"

"It sounded like the time Chandler rented bad porn from Japan..." Joey whispered to Phoebe. The two giggled as the rest of the gang stared at him.

"I mean, it was the best song I've ever heard." Joey said sarcasticlly. Chandler patted his back.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Phoebe commented. "How old are you? Like 10? 11?"

"16."

"Damn, pollution really does slow down puberty." She sunk back into the couch and took a sip of her drink.

"So, Justin, where are you staying?" Rachel asked.

"My manager said I'd be staying at your place...didn't he tell you that?"

"Ummm...no. Sweetie, listen, you can stay at Joey and Chandler's apartment!" Chandler and Joey both didn't like the idea too much and tried signaling that to Rachel. She ignored it and put on her puppy eyes. Both guys caved.

"Fine, but the lesbian sleeps in Chandler's room." Joey said.

...

Chandler ran over to Monica's apartment in a search for his sanity.

"The lesbian is singing again. You know, getting kicked in the balls sounds really good right now." Monica chuckled.

"He's only here for a week. How bad can it be?" She spoke too soon. Justin started belting out to "one less lonely girl" very loudly from the shower.

"Ok, if you can't get the lesbian to shut up in the next 10 seconds there will be one less lonely girl on this earth after I kill him!"

"Easy Mon..." Chandler put his hands on her shoulders. He had just taken a shower with chocolate cake sceneted soap. Monica recognized this right away.

"Mmm." She moaned. "Is that chocolate cake soap?"

"Yeah, Joey got it from Estelle. Eh, it's ok I guess. Why are you so intrigued by it?"

"Honey, let me explain this to you. Soap that smells like cake for me is the equivilent of lesbian porn for you." Chandler shot a satisfactory nod with his signature goofy grin at the thought of lesbian porn. He was quicky shaken out of it as Monica inhaled the aroma of his soap again. Her breath tickled his skin.

"Mmmmmonica." He moaned. "D-dammit woman...stop." He shivered as she and him got closer...and closer...and closer...Chandler trusted his instinct and kissed Monica. She kissed him back as he leaned her over the kitchen table. The two adults started fiddling with each other's shirts as the heard the door open. Uh oh. It was Ross. And he didn't look too happy. Monica and Chandler both froze. Not knowing what to do, and still bent over her, Chandler stuck his finger in Monica's mouth.

"Yup, 98.6. Healthy as a duck. Gotta run!" Chandler lept up and tried to run to the door. Ross was much faster than him and grabbed his arms and put them next to each other behind Chandler's back.

"Chandler, I could kill you right now. I could even have you arrested for invading the personal space of _my _baby sister. How dare you come onto her like that! That's my sister, man!"

"I came onto him, Ross!" Monica blurted out.

"What!"

"Yeah, he walked in, I smelled the soap he used and it just made my hormones go wild! I couldn't control myself, the guy smells like a cake!" Ross sniffed Chandler and nodded his head.

"Dude, you do smell good." Ross commented.

"Ok, now that I've had both Gellers smell me, may I go in one piece?" Ross released Chandler as Phoebe walked in.

"Oh good, you're both here. Mon, I found the cutest baby outfit at the store today! It'd look so cute on little baby Mondler." Phoebe held up a yellow duck baby outfit.

"Baby outfit? For who?" Ross asked.

"For Monica. She's pregnant."

"What!" Ross' face turned a shade of red.

"Mondler?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah, and I got ducks especially because of Chandler. You know, since he's the father and everything. And Mondler is just a mix of Monica and Chandler. Rolls of the tongue doesn't it?"

"WHAT!" Ross' face by this time was the color of blood.

"I take it no one told him yet..."Phoebe told herself. "Oops."

Chandler ran into Monica's bedroom. Ross charged after him and Monica ran after Ross. Phoebe shruged and left the outfit on the table as she let herself out.

"YOU. GOT. MONICA. P-PREGNANT!" He screamed at Chandler.

"Ross, listen. We've never slept together. Monica and I made that up because Joey and Phoebe _are _sleeping together. By telling them that we are sleeping together, we're hoping that they'll come out and say they're sleeping together."

"Oh my god. Joey and Pheebs?" He put his hand over his chest as Monica and Chandler nodded.

...

Joey was across the hall in his apartment with 'the lesbian' as he called Justin, trying to teach him how to be...well, Joey.

"The next thing I'm gonna teach you how to do is how to unhook a bra with one hand."

"What's a bra?" Justin asked. Joey facepalmed himself.

"A bra is what women wear to protect...their 'ladies'. Like we were a cup to protect our 'men'.

"Oh, I think my mom has one of those."

"A bra?"

"No, a cup. But I think she has one of those bra things too." Joey gave the 'boy' and odd look and paused for a second.

"Anyway, the trick is to-" There was a knock on the door. Joey got up to answer it. Phoebe was there.

"Hey Pheebs, come in. I need you for a demonstration. Turn around."

"Ok" She giggled as Joey closed his eyes and fiddled for her bra and unhooked is effortlessly.

"Bam! And that's how it's done." Justin clapped. "Now once you get to my level, you'll be able to just look at a bra and have it just pop off."

"What's next professer Tribbiani?" Justin eagerly asked. Phoebe giggled.

"I thought that was what I called you." she whispered.

"Well, I offer two classes. Introduction to being heterosexual, and a one-on-one training class. That's what you're enrolled in." He winked and nudged her side playfully.

"Next is a little thing I'd like to call 'the line'. This line never gets old. Now, the trick to make it work is your body language. Pheebs." She stood facing him as he leaned against the counter and scanned her from head to toe.

"Hey, how you doin'?" He asked slowly and in a lower octave voice while having the corners of his mouth form a playful smirk that almost said 'come hither'. Phoebe giggled and turned to the side to cover her mouth.

"See? It gets 'em everytime. Oh, and only do this to people you find attractive. If you ask everyone how they're doing, they'll get confused."

"Got it!" He gave Joey a thumbs up as Ross, Chandler and Monica came in the apartment.

"Ross, you didn't kill Chandler!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yup, I decided that they're both grown up and it's their decision. Even though they used a lot, and I mean a lot, of protection, one of Chandler's little guys was just so darn determined to just get in there." He looked over at Joey and Phoebe as they both awkwardly shifted.

"Whew, is it hot in here...?" Joey tugged at his collar as eveyone shook their heads. He sat down.

"Well thank god I'm not pregnant!" Phoebe said. She looked at Joey and mouthed _'I took a test'._ I don't think Joey had ever been so relieved in his life.

"Well, I better go make dinner. You guys coming over?" Monica asked as she and Ross headed for the door. Joey, Phoebe and Chandler nodded. They left.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me." Chandler said. As he walked by Justin spoke.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Chandler stopped dead in his tracks as Justin winked at him. Chandler just stood there speechless while only his eyes moved as the creepy teen smiled at him.

"Bad lesbian!" Joey scolded. "Go sit in the corner with the duck!"


	3. Chapter 3

TOW Justin Bieber

Everyone was full of giggles as dinner ended.

"Mmm! This alfredo was delish, Mon!" Joey complimented as he sucked on his fingers.

"I know! I think my mouth had an orgasm." Chandler chuckled as everyone gawked at him.

"That sounded a lot less gay in my head." He covered up. Ross was sitting on the couch typing up a presentation for his class as Bieber sat next to him.

"What's that Dr. Geller?"

"Dr." Rachel scoffed. Ross rolled his eyes as he turned the laptop towards Bieber.

"This, is a presentation for the class I teach about Palentology. This week we're learning about Mesozoic era! My favorite."

"Mesozoic?"

"Like dinosaurs and stuff. Hey, do you know anything about palentology?"

"No."

"Do you at least know what a homosapien is?"

"Yeah, isn't that just a gay sapien?"

"Only you are." Ross mumbled.

"What?"

"It's a human actually."

"A gay human?"

"No! homosapien is a human."

"But what does 'sapien' mean then?"

"What's your last name?"

"Bieber."

"Sapien means Bieber."

"So, homosapien means gay Bieber. I'm gay!"

"Yes! That's _exactly _what that means."

"Cool!" Bieber nodded his head.

"Ross, you gotta stop being such a dork and get with the 'in' crowd." Chandler commented as he was about to sit on the couch. He looked a Justin, who winked at him. Chandler quickly went to sit as far as possible away from him.

"Like what? I know for a fact girls 'dig' palentologists." Ross chuckled at his own lame pun. Everyone else was stone silent.

"That joke's about as old and dead as the stuff you study." Chandler said. "So, Justin, you've seen porn before, right?"

"Yeah, but the only good kind is the ones with only boys in it."

"Why am I _not _suprised that you said that?" Chandler rubbed his hand over his face. Rachel came over with an outfit. It consisted of a blue stripped button-up shirt, a skinny tie, black jeans and black skater shoes with yellow lines along the side.

"Um, Justin? Is this what you wanted?" Rachel handed him the completed outfit. He studied it for a minute before looking up and saying:

"It's perfect." He shook her hand and got up. "Thanks Ms. Green! I'll see you before I leave! And if there's anything you want me to do to thank you, I'll do it." Rachel gestured him closer and whispered something in his ear.

"You got it Rach. See y'all after the show!" Justin left.

"Ding-dong, hooray the lesbian's gone. Porn time!" Joey got up and turned on the tv and surfed the channels. Monica was doing dishes. Chandler got up to help her dry and stack the dishes.

"So...how's the weather?" Chandler asked casually. Monica stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"How's the weather? Is that the best you could do?"

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not good at this. This has been the first time in my life that I've ever been in this situation."

"Me too. But you don't hear me asking 'hey, how's the weather?' " Monica mimicked Chandler using her 'man voice'.

"Monica, I'm gonna just cut to the chase here. I felt something. Something more. And I _know _you felt it too. But we both know that we can't. The idea of Ross' little sister and his best friend hooking up, just isn't right. At least not now." Monica sighed.

"You're right. Let's just do our best to avoid any awkwardness and feelings we have for each other until it's 'that 'time'." Chandler nodded as hugged and kissed Monica on the cheek. They put away the rest of the dishes as the rest of the gang was watching Joey laugh at the porn on TV.

"Oh oh! Ow ow ow!" Phoebe clutched her stomach and lurched forward.

"Ugh, I know Pheebs, this porn is horrible." Joey commented as he turned off the TV.

"Honey, what's wrong!" Rachel rubbed her back.

"I don't know. Ow ow ow!" She clung onto Ross and Rachel's hands.

"Ok, we need to get her to the hospital, this doesn't sound good." Ross said as he supported her back while both he and Rachel helped her off of the couch.

"Ross, you're not a real doctor. Shut up!" Rachel growled at him.

"No Rach, he's right." Phoebe said inbetween groans.

"Oh my god, Pheebs, you bled onto the couch!" Chandler exclaimed. Everyone turned around and gasped at the large red spot on the couch.

"Sorry Monica." Phoebe said.

"Look, I don't care about the couch right now. We need to get you to the ER! Let's go!"

...

All 5 of the friends paced in the waiting room as Phoebe got examined by the doctor.

"Oh god, I hope she's alright." Rachel said as she bit at her thumbnail.

"Yeah me too."Ross said. Everyone else nodded as the doctor came out.

"She's fine now. Would you like to come see her?"

"Yes." Everyone said at once as the walked to room 139, Phoebe's room. Phoebe was laying there in her hospital gown with an IV.

"Hi." She waved weakly as everyone hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"So, what do the tests say?" Phoebe asked as both Rachel and Ross held her hands.

"Well, it's a very common complication to happen within the first 12 weeks of pregnancy." As the doctor finished speaking everyone, including Phoebe, went bug eyed.

"Wait, Phoebe's pregnant?" Ross asked.

"That's impossible! I went to the store and took a test. It came out negative." Phoebe commented.

"It was probably a false negative. Pharmacy tests aren't 100%. And you _were _pregnant."

"Were?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, Ms. Buffay suffered a miscarrige. I'm so sorry." The doctor walked out of the room as everyone stood there with their jaws wide open. There was a silence for a few minutes before Chandler spoke up.

"Pheebs...I'm so sorry." He hugged her shounders and kissed her forehead. She put her hand on his chest and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Why should you be sorry? It'd not like you guys made me miscarry the baby I never knew I ever had." She started sobbing. "Why am I getting so worked up over something I never had?" She blew her nose on Chandler's shirt.

"You know, if you didn't just loose a baby, I'd tell you about this new invention called tissues. But my shirt works fine too." Phoebe chuckled a bit, which made Chandler smile.

"Honey, we'll be here for you. Anything you need, just ask." Monica patted her shoulder. Phoebe lifted her head off Chandler's shoulder for a second and looked at Joey. He stood behind Ross, trying to fight back tears. You could tell he just felt like bursting at that moment.

"I know this may be a bad time but, who's the father? I mean, you're not in a relationship or anything..." Rachel said. Even though they all already knew it was Joey, they just wanted Phoebe to say it so that they didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Well, I guess it's time you guys knew...Joey and I have been having sex secretly for about 7 months now. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner. But with Monica and Chandler getting together and having a baby, we didn't think it was a good time."

"Actually, Pheebs, Chandler and I aren't together. And we're not pregnant. We just told you and Joey that because we knew you guys were sleeping together." Monica said. Everyone looked at Joey who was doing his best to stay strong.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Everyone turned and looked at Joey.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. Can you give me and Phoebe a minute to talk though?" His voice sounded shakey and weak. Everyone agreed and left the room.

"I can't believe...we didn't know." Joey started out.

"Me either. Are you sad about it?"

"Devestated. But...things happen for a reason, Pheebs. There's a reason that this happened. Maybe we weren't ready." He sat on the bed by her and sniffled a few times.

"Joey, you don't have to be strong for my sake. You can cry." Joey sighed and looked at Phoebe. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I...I feel empty now..." He started to sob. "I love you Pheebs." He kissed her cheek as he started to sob into her shoulder. She hugged him back and felt herself become teary-eyed once again.

"I love you too, Joey." She cried into his shoulder. The two sat there for an hour, just crying in each other's arms. Mourning the loss of their unborn child.

...

2 days later everyone was gathered back at the coffee house as Justin was about to preform another song. Joey had his arm around Phoebe. Chandler had his around Monica. Ross and Rachek sat on opposite sides of the room. Justin took the mic and started talking.

"Hey y'all. I'd just like to thank my girl sitting right here, Rachel Green, for making me the best outfit ever! This week in New York's been a blast and I'll miss it. Anyway, before I go, I was requested to sing a song here today."

"Great, more horrible songs from the singing beaver lesbian." Joey muttered under his breath.

"Be nice Joey, afterall, this is the last time you ever have to hear this kid sing." Chandler said.

"Wooo! Go Canadian lesbian!" Joey clapped and yelled.

"This is a song I wrote yesterday based on my trip here. It's called 'Ross and I were not on a break'." Justin started playing the song as Ross glared at Rachel, who gave him an evil smirk back, which irritated him more. Justin finished the song.

"Thank you New york! See y'all next time! Rach, thanks again for the clothes. Monica, your pasta recipe is delicious!"

"Thanks." Monica giggled. "A famous person likes my pasta!" She whispered.

Chandler, you're one funny dude."

"Hehehe! A famous person likes my jokes, OMG!" He did a girly giggle, mocking Monica. She playfully hit his arm.

"Pheebs, keep rockin' smelly cat." He shot her a peace sign.

"Smelly cat says thanks!"She shouted.

"Ross, thanks for the dork talk."

"Dork talk?" Ross questioned. Rachel just laughed.

"And Joey, thanks for showing me the best porn I have _ever _seen. Having girls in there _does _make it better!" Joey smiled and sniffled a bit.

"Oh, come here and hug me you stupid lesbian!" He got up and gave Justin a hug before Justin departed.

"Best lesbian hug I ever had!" Joey commented as he sat down and took a bite of his muffin. All of the other friends laughed. But their laughter was soon cut short once Gunther put "Baby" on the speakers.

"Wanna go to my house?" Monica asked with no expression in her voice. Everyone nodded as the made their exit. Never again having to hear Justin Bieber's voice.


End file.
